


It's a Human Thing

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester, human cas, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas learns some new things about humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Human Thing

Humanity was new for Castiel. New smells, new tastes, new everything. It was all different, and while at first it had seemed as though everything had simply dulled, Cas soon began noticing things more up close than he ever had before. Like how wonderful a freshly baked pie smelled cooling or how bright the light of the sun was that he sometimes had to shield his eyes in its presence.

This evening found Castiel trying something new yet again, watching a horror film with Dean on the couch, arms wrapped around the hunter and hands clasped in the outer layers of Dean’s clothing.

Every time there was a pop up kind of scare, Cas about hit the ceiling, and after a few instances of this, he noticed a small jolt shoot through Dean, then another, and another, and suddenly Cas realized Dean was laughing.

"I fail to see what is so funny." Cas glared.

"You." Dean chuckled, "I can’t believe you’re getting so freaked, it’s only a movie."   
Cas made an unhappy sound and grumbled, “It isn’t funny.. This is an upsetting story.”

"Geez, lighten up." Dean huffed, jabbing Cas in the side. Cas immediately froze and gave a strangled squeak.

"What was that?" Dean grinned.

"I don’t, I’m not sure- Why are you smiling?" Cas glared in question up at Dean.

The beaming Winchester raised an eyebrow at Cas and moved closer, “I think you’re ticklish.”

"I’m… What?" Castiel’s eyebrows knitted together; he didn’t know exactly what Dean meant but the predatory grin that the hunter was staring him down with did not ease Cas’s nerves, "What are you doing?"

"Just tickling you." Dean chuckled, pouncing on the former angel and wiggling his fingers against Castiel’s sides, "Relax! Hold still." The movie was quickly forgotten.

Cas let out a deliciously high pitched squeak as he slinked back against the couch and started squirming away from Dean’s hands, “I ca-can’t! Dean what- haha are you- wh-hhahat’s happeninghehehe?” Cas gasped, kicking his legs and trying to cover his skin, but when he covered his sides, Dean’s tickling fingers slid over to Castiel’s stomach, which he discovered was just as ticklish, and when he shielded that, Dean’s fingers trailed to his ribs and occasionally poked under his arms or up near his neck.

Within a few minutes, Cas was a gasping, giggling little mess on the couch. Dean allowed him a moment to catch his breath, and he just rolled his eyes and laughed to himself when Cas stared up at him with those wide, confused blue eyes.

"I can’t believe you’re so ticklish." Dean laughed, situating himself so he wasn’t exactly on top of Cas anymore, just in case Sam or someone stopped in, didn’t want to deal with anything getting….awkward. "That’s awesome."

Cas tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes, not exactly understanding what had just happened.

"It’s a human thing." Dean supplied with a shrug.

"It’s… Strange." Cas panted, still twitching nervously at Dean’s every movement. Dean’s head tilted back in a laugh at how squeamish Cas was now.

"Well I’m sure you’ll get used to it." Dean winked, prodding a finger into Castiel’s side and chuckling when Cas practically jumped off of the couch, "So, still scared about the movie?"

"I- well.. No." Cas admitted, actually feeling a lot better despite the oddity of the feeling he got when Dean had touched him, "I do feel better now."

"Good. See? Human stuff isn’t all that bad." Dean smiled, helping Cas back up into a sitting position rather than squished down into the couch cushions.

"So does this affect all humans?" Cas asked.

"Yeah I guess, some more than others, but pretty much everyone’s ticklish somewhere." Dean supplied, returning some of his focus to the movie on the television that was near its conclusion by now.

"Even you?" Cas asked with a suppressed smile.

"I mean in certain- hey! Wait. No. I don’t think so." Dean turned back to Cas, who was slowly moving closer, "Don’t you dare."

Cas imitated Dean’s actions and lunged at him, pinning him down to the couch, which proved more difficult without his former angelic strength. But okay, Dean would never admit it, but he really wasn’t fighting Cas all that much to get away.

"Where are you ticklish?" Cas asked.

Dean let out a short laugh and rolled his eyes, an action he seemed to be doing far too often this evening, “Dude, there’s no way I’m telling you that.”

Cas narrowed his eyes, “Then I’ll just figure it out myself.”

Dean squirmed a bit nervously under his friend, realizing that Cas really did have him pinned good. Cas tried to mimic what Dean had done to him, poking and tracing his fingers all across Dean’s stomach, but all he got was a twitch at best. Cas began to grow a bit frustrated and tried squeezing Dean’s sides instead, which resulted in a small, mocking scoff from Dean, which Castiel hoped had been a laugh and looked up at Dean, who just replied, “You may as well give up, I’m not really even ticklish.”

"No." Cas persisted, determined in his mission.

"Cas it’s not gonna w-aH" A sharp inhale cut off Dean’s words. Castiel’s eyes were wide and his grin was smug as he looked up at the surprised and worried look on Dean’s face. He glanced down at the spot his fingers had brushed.

"Hips then?" Cas raised a brow.

"…No." Dean tried to deny, but he didn’t nearly sound convincing, "Wait, Cas don’t-"

But it was too late to change Castiel’s mind. He leaned up to put his weight over Dean’s waist and reached back slightly to tickle at Dean’s hips.

Dean bucked and just about hit the roof, “CAS STOP ahahahaHAHA NOT THEHEHEHERE HAHA LEMME GO HAHA NO NONONO no noooohohohoHOHO HAHAHA!”

"It’s only fair Dean.. After all you did tickle me for quite a while, so I can only return the favor…" Dean wasn’t sure if Cas was being a sarcastic little shit or legitimately thought that this was enjoyable. And no, Dean totally was not having fun with this. Totally wasn’t enjoying having Cas smile and get so close and into his space. He definitely didn’t like this at all. Nope. Not one bit.

Castiel’s fingers lingered on Dean’s hips long enough for Dean to be red in the face and gasping for breath, which honestly didn’t take too long because his hips were damn sensitive.

"Cas- CahahHAHAS PLEHEHEASE HAHAHA ENOUGH HAHAHA STOP IT! GahahahaHAHA! PLEASE!" Dean pleaded, the sound of which seemed foreign coming from Dean’s mouth. But finally Cas decided to give the hunter’s hips a break, moving his hands up Dean’s stomach again, which caused him to twitch and giggle and squirm much more than it had at first. Dean’s little wall to block out the feeling had crumbled and now he was much more sensitive everywhere.

"Cas plehehease! Cut it out- ah come ahahahaha on man! Let me up hahaha!"

"But I want to know more about this…"

"Tihihihickling- tickling is whahahat it’s cahahalled- now stahahahop!"

"Tickling.. Yes. I just want to-"

"And hahadead is what you’ll behehe if you don’t cut it hahahaha out! Ahaha- Cas!" Dean warned, though there was no venom in his words thanks to the bubbly sound of his own laughter mixed in between them.

Cas figured that he should probably hold off on tickling Dean for now and figure out his other bad spots later so that Dean wouldn’t kill him… So after another minute or so he finally stopped tickling the hunter, who took another few minutes to calm down and stop laughing.

"That was… Interesting." Castiel’s lips curved into a smile.

"Yeah- whatever just get- off of me." Dean rolled his eyes again and tried not to smile, pushing weakly at the other man’s chest.

Cas obliged and reached out a hand to help Dean up, but as soon as Dean took hold, he flipped the former angel off of the couch and jumped on top of him on the ground, going right for Castiel’s sensitive ribs.

"No wahahahait Dean dohohohon’t! Hahahahaha!"

"Oh you’re so in for it now buddy-" Dean grinned victoriously and continued his attack for as long as he thought Cas could handle it without losing his mind, but Cas wasn’t past retaliation and for the rest of the afternoon the bunker rang with both of their intermixed laughter.


End file.
